Karkat and Terezi: Sparkle
by CrimsonStainedSmile
Summary: A fanfiction with Karkat and Terezi from homestuck. Characters belong to Andrew Hussie


The sun cast rays of golden yellow through the trees, giving the forest floor a magical look. What was really magical was the fact Karkat hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

Terezi lay next to him on the grass staring at the sky without realizing it. "Isn't it some-what a non-repulsive sight?" Karkat asked without thinking. He instantly regretted saying that. Of course Terezi didn't see it. "I would assume it is pretty. I always did enjoy the sunset." Awkward silence filled the air and hung like a net, trapping the two trolls in a blanket of weird.

"Uh Terezi?" Karkat asked and Terezi rolled on her side to face the flush faced troll. "What Karkles?" Karkat almost snapped at her for using that stupid nickname but he bit his tongue. After a deep breath he proceeded. "Do you remember what it looks like?" He quickly added. "The world and everything. And your friends or those stupid dragons?" Terezi seemed to be thinking because she didn't answer right away. She tilted her head to the side and smiled a little. "Sort of." She was careful about how she worded the answer. "I remember somethings. But not every detail. I remember I like the way the things around me looked." She looked away from Karkat's direction. "I remember the general way everyone looked." Karkat felt his jaw drop slightly. Did that mean she didn't remember the way he looked? "What about the ocean? Do you remember when we went there?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he had thought of that day.

It was a while ago and things weren't as heavy back then. He remembered watching her run on the beach and splash him with water. It was a good memory before she lost her sight. Karkat remembered how her eyes used to sparkle. He reached over and pulled the glasses of her face. Terezi pulled back, almost as if flinching. She wasn't sure why but she felt naked; raw. She made an attempt to cover her eyes but Karkat held her arms down. Looking into her eyes, looking for some hint of a sparkle he asked "Do you remember?" Terezi nodded. "I remember what a baby you were about getting in the water. You complained and whined the whole time there but then you didn't want to leave." Karkat glared at the girl but knew it wouldn't do any good since she couldn't see him. "I remember you splashing me and running around like crazy. You had way too much fucking energy. And I remember you pushing me in the water; it was fucking freezing." Terezi laughed and just a hint of the sparkle showed.

Could he bring it back, that sparkle he ached to see so badly? Karkat looked around and when he saw no one, he quickly pulled Terezi in for a kiss. She was surprised and just kind of laid there, letting him do most of the work. He pulled back for air and he saw another spark, but not a full sparkle. "Terezi?" He asked but she seemed to be looking off into space, more so than usual. Out of nowhere she pulled him back and kissed him. It was slow and soft and tender. Sort of like two lovers rekindling their romance. Isn't that what's happening here?

Karkat slowly shifted to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, once again, Terezi pulled back. She was confused by the troll's sudden advancements. She knew what they use to be, but now it just seemed like a forgotten dream. Could the dream come back and become reality once again? Yes, she thought, yes. She leaned forward and brought his lips back against hers, she tried to cram all her emotions into one kiss.

Karkat was so confused but if confusion meant he could keep kissing Terezi then he didn't really care. He pulled her against his chest once again but this time she didn't pull back. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist. When they both needed a breath Terezi pulled back and smiled at Karkat. "Karkles," She whispered and laid her head against his chest. "I missed you."

Karkat almost chuckled at this, _almost._ "I was right here all along." He replied and stroked her hair just like he had seen in all his romance movies. Though he never thought he'd get to use those moves on anyone. "Yeah, you were here but not _**here**_." Karkat simply nodded at Terezi's strange words. He sort of got it. It was like her sparkle was there but it really wasn't _there_. "I'm here now." He said and stroked her hair once more. It felt good to be this close and Karkat found himself wishing they could stay like this forever. He pulled back and looked into Terezi's eyes.

She didn't know what he was doing but she did know that she missed his warmth against her. She reached out and ran her fingers over his face; his nose, his eyes, his cheek bones, his eyebrows and his mouth. She smiled and Karkat looked away, blushing a mad candy apple red. He was glad she couldn't see him/ When he stopped blushing and looked back at her he could see the ghost of the sparkle starting to emerge, but not fully.

With a deep breath Karkat took Terezi's hands in his own and grasped her chin so she her eyes were looking in his. He wished she could see how he was trying so hard to form the words he figured they were both longing to hear.

"Will you be my matesprit?" He asked and gulped. It would suck if she didn't say yes. Terezi looked away from a moment and it got very silent. The forest stood still.

A soft noise was coming from Terezi's mouth, it sound like her usual "he he" and he knew that he had made a fool of himself. "Gog there's no reason to fucking laugh. Just say no and fucking get it over with. It's not like this meant much. I was just doing it out of pity." He spat and looked away.

Terezi's fingers reached up again and felt around his face for his chin. When she found it she pulled his head back to looking at her. Her red eyes sparkled like jewels and she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "You dumbass,, of course I want to be your matesprit! It took you long enough." Karkat's face lit up and he pulled her into a warm embrace. He smiled and looked back into her eyes. They held that sparkle he had been searching for, it felt like forever seen he had seen it. Karkat kissed Terezi and hugged her once again.

The sun began disappear behind the trees but Terezi and Karkat stayed out; watching the stars pop into the sky and paint a beautiful picture. But of course the stars couldn't match the intensified, bright and sparkling love emanating off of the two love birds. They stayed up all night giggling and talking, a few kisses were stolen under the moon and once again Karkat had the brightest sparkle ,with him, he had ever had in his life.

Those last two lines…. What? Ugh stupid lovey love crap. I guess this is a late merry Christmas to all the readers and this was partly inspired by/ partly inspiring many conversations from my Austrich and I…. if only I could copy our conversations and paste them here. Trust me more than half of your brains would melt the schmit off. Well it's 1am so I'm going to pass out now :p hope you enjoyed the sloppy lovey fic 3

~with love and hugs and goodnight Lily 3 3 3

p.s songs for this fic

Yellowcard by Ocean Avenue

If you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to) ~ Weezer 3 (ohmigoodness I love this song so much, it drives me crazy 3 )


End file.
